Innocence&Corruption
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: Within this world, there is innocence and there is corruption. Series of one-shots for my other story, Step Forward. In that instant, Levy could see something more. Not a bully, but someone who didn't know where he was going or what path he was going down.
1. A Beginning

**This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles that are going to be background stories for my other AU story; Step Forward. I hope that you enjoy this one-shot and I apologize if anything's weird, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Middle school, it's so complicated, yet it's so simple. People are beginning to mature and become their own individual. It's a pain at this time in life, but it's not nearly as complicated as high school or adulthood is, though no as simple as childhood. 'Middle' is quite the appropriate term. Though it doesn't change the fact that one still wants to have friends and not be lonely. That fact probably doesn't change throughout life.

Which is why there's a girl trying to convince herself that as long as she's herself, it'll be fine. It's nerve wrecking to have to introduce oneself to people who she knows nothing about. Were they nice or mean? Would there be cliques so she would be considered a loner? Why did she even have to go to a different school in the first place, it's not like her dad's home often enough for that to matter, but her mom insisted on this!

"What should I do...?" It was hard just to go near the office. Ugh, why couldn't she be home schooled or something? Suddenly, the door opened and out came a pink haired boy that fell down right on her!

"Damn, it you underwear freak! Stay there so I can punch you!"

"Um... Can you please get off of me?" the blonde requested from under the boy. "You're kind of crushing me," she coughed out. Man, he was heavy... What does this guy eat?

"Oops, sorry about that!" he apologized getting off of her. "Blame the stripper guy who's over there-"

"I am not a stripper!" He's only wearing boxers, so he's not very convincing.

"Then put on some pants, underwear freak!"

He finally looked down and realized that his clothes were missing. "When'd that happen!"

"Behave, both of you!" a tiny but authoritative man commanded. "Stop fighting or I'll put you both through that." The boys quickly ceased their misbehaving and swore that they would stop what is that exactly? Some kind of punishment? Just what kind of school did she transfer into if there are strippers and weird punishments? "Oh, and you must be our new student!"

"Y-yes!"

"I've heard about your conditions," he stated. Her face fell. Of course, like they wouldn't know about her father. "I think you'll like it at Fairy Academy, no one will tell you how to act or how to be. These brats lack some common sense, but they're good kids. You'll be able to fit right in, you just need someone to show you the ropes, therefore... Natsu! Show our new student around!"

"Why me, Gramps?" he whined out.

"You destroyed the cafeteria last week and you're in her class, now go, or I'll make you go through _it,_" he told the boy with a scary look on his face.

"Y-Yes sir! Let's go new person!" Lucy was dragged out by the pink haired boy quickly. "So what's your name?"

"Lucy. It's nice to meet you... I guess." This person was kind of weird, but he looks like he meant well. His hair was the exact same color that she and her mother likes. A bright almost rosy pink.

"I'm Natsu, Luigi! Nice to meetcha!" he introduced himself with a smile.

...What the heck! "My name isn't Luigi, it's Lucy!"

"We'll be in the same class, so let's get along!" ...Was this guy an idiot? He didn't even apologize for calling her Luigi.

The bell rang, but Natsu took his time showing her the way to the classroom. The campus felt free with all the trees and greenery. There was even a lake on the way that Natsu showed her!"Is this really a school? It seems more like a park," Lucy commented as she looked everywhere.

"That's what's great about it! Gramps asked the principal-person to make it so it's more fun to be at school," he explained. "Come on, we still gotta go to class, or Gramps is going to have our heads." Natsu grabbed her hand and then ran towards the classroom. "Ready to meet your new classmates?"

"Yeah!" It didn't seem as nerve-wrecking to be in front of a new class anymore. Lucy had to wonder if that was because of the atmosphere that the school had or if it was because of the boy in front of her.

Though when they entered the room, the large man in front said, "Natsu, what's the answer to this problem?"

"I don't know, Gildarts!"

"You've got guts coming in late when you don't know this stuff." Gildarts took notice of Lucy. "Is that our new student?" She nodded in slight fear. "Introduce yourself to everyone!"

Her hand was shaking... somehow, the students in the class looked at little closed off... Natsu noticed and looked around for something. "Hey underwear freak! You've finally put a shirt on, but put on your stinking pants!"

"When did that happen!" Didn't he just have his pants on?

"You probably dumped them in the girls' bathroom again."

"Natsu, make fun of Gray later!" a scarlet haired girl commanded.

"So...You can introduce yourself now," Gildarts-sensei told Lucy. The tension disappeared in seconds when Natsu was talking; could it be that this person can perform magic?

"My name's Lucy, nice meet you guys!" she greeted cheerfully.

Throughout the day, Lucy would meet people who she would create bonds with; the petite bookworm Levy, her idol Mirajane, the drunk but friendly Cana, the famous Titania Erza, Gray while his clothes were actually on, the extremely manly Elfman, Jet and Droy who always seem to be around Levy, and plenty of others who were extremely kind to her.

Lucy liked it here already. They were insanely crazy and destroyed practically half the school in one day, but they were fun to be around, cheerful and carefree. She never knew that school could be so much fun!

"Natsu, thanks for helping me out today," Lucy thanked on their way home.

"No problem, you gave me some of your lunch today, so we're even." Looks like those two have already become good friends. "Ah!"

"What?!"

"I've gotta get home, see ya later Luigi!"

"My name isn't Luigi!" It looks like the days ahead weren't going to be so dull, especially with a guy like that around at a school like Fairy Academy.

* * *

**If you've enjoyed reading this one-shot of Innocence&Corruption, then please take a look at Step Forward if you have some time.**


	2. Meeting Near a Pond

**Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this one. This time's story will be about Juvia and Gray, so I hope that you'll enjoy reading it. And I revised the previous chapter a little, so please check it out. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

A girl with blue hair was tapping her shoes together as she looked at the leather shoes. Should she really be here, at this school? After all, Fairy Academy was the place where she and her former classmates had wanted to destroy just two weeks ago. The only reason why she didn't have to go to Era Reform Facility was because her 'dearest' parents didn't want to have their only daughter to go to a reformatory, that is too disgraceful and embarrassing for them, so they sent the distract a rather hefty donation. But still... why'd they have to pick Fairy Academy?! True, it's where Juvia's dearest Gray-sama was, but she was afraid that other students wouldn't like her because she was apart of the people who participated in hurting people from their school.

"Ah! So you're our new student!" Juvia looked up a little to see the small man that Headmaster Jose had hated so much. But this small man in front of her didn't seem that bad... Why did Jose hate him and Headmistress Vermillon? Juvia thought that he was some kind of terrible person who had no toleration for students like her.

"Y-Yes... Juvia wanted to get her schedule...," she mumbled out nervously, still looking down at her shoes.

"I'll get that for you. Juvia Lockser, right?" Juvia looked up and saw a woman printing out a piece of paper. "Here you go, Juvia-chan. Gajeel-kun will be in the same classes as you, so you'll know at least one person so far."

"Thank you... But then where is Gajeel-kun?"

"Right now, he's in a counseling session, but don't worry he'll be in class."

"Faye-sensei, aren't you suppose to be in charge of his session?" The woman smiled at the older man, then ran off towards her office. "Make sure that you attend your classes, Lockser-san. If you need help finding any of your classes, just ask around. They're all pretty nice brats."

Nice... That's not a word that she heard at Phantom too often. At least, it wasn't a word that was used to describe someone's personality. "Does this mean that other students won't be mean to Juvia?"

"You'll just have to find out yourself won't you? Good luck."

Even though he said that... Juvia's still really nervous! There was still time before classes started. Maybe she should explore around? It's not like it's wrong or anything, it is her new school. But within seconds, she got lost. Why was there a bunch of trees between the school office and the class buildings? Isn't it suppose to be one building?

But it is relaxing, somehow. It felt fresher and free. Unlike how it was at Phantom. The building at Phantom was always rather gloomy because of the stone made buildings and it always seemed to be raining over there. But here, there was sunshine and trees, there was even... a pond! This place was amazing so far! No wonder so many students, even students from other school had enjoyed visiting this place!

Juvia stopped right in front of the pond and touched it's mirror like surface. She never knew why, but she always felt calm when she was around the water. Water just seemed like it was safe. Despite the fact that many people have drowned, it was a haven to her.

"Maybe it won't be so bad in this place..."

"Damn it Natsu where did you put my pants!" That voice? Juvia turned around and saw her beloved Gray-sama! Without pants...but with a shirt. Darn it. Incidentally, in Juvia's mind...

_"Juvia my love!" Gray picks her up princess style. "How I've missed seeing your shining face around me! Even since you were injured last time I saw you, I couldn't help but think about you and worry!"_

_"Aah~ Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy!" _

_"Juvia I never want to be apart from you ever again!"_

_"Gray-sama!" _

And the scenario stops here, since Gray asked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you that Phantom girl...?"

Ah... So that's what he remembers about her... Juvia stood up and introduced herself, "Juvia Lockser, Juvia has just transferred to this school today. Juvia hopes that she and Gray-sama can get along."

"Um...I don't mind, but what's with the 'sama'?"

Juvia looked at him in complete confusion. "Can Juvia not say that?"

"No, I'm mean why are you calling me by 'sama'?"

"Because Gray-sama is Gray-sama," she answered simply.

"O-Okay... I guess..." It looks like he can't argue with her. "So shouldn't you be looking for your classroom then?"

"Ah, Juvia almost forgot about that! Can Gray-sama help Juvia find her classroom?" It'd be better to go with someone by her side too. Maybe things won't be so bad that way. Juvia looked at her schedule to see one thing printed on it. "Class 2-A? Why is that the only thing on this?" At Phantom, she had an entire list of classes with different classrooms.

"Oh, it's how this school is. We all just stay in the same class until we graduate. That way we get pretty close with our classmates," Gray explained.

"But what about electives?" She would always go to a swim class while Gajeel was at metal stop and Sol and Arita would be at their respective classes.

"It's pretty diverse, so we get to do a lot of things and interact with students from other classes." This school is very different from Phantom. "And since you're in 2-A, it means that you're going to be in the same class as me."

"Gray-sama is in 2-A as well?"

"Yeah. They're all pretty nice people, so you should fit in pretty well once you get used to the pace that we go at."

"So they won't care if Juvia is a transfer student from Phantom Academy?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Juvia reluctantly nodded. "Look, you didn't really do that many things, unlike that Gajeel guy and other people. The only thing you really did was try to break some of the classrooms. It's not like you really hurt anyone." Actually, it's more like he hurt her during their little fight.

"So Juvia won't be hated by her new classmates."

"Juvia should be fine," he answered. "Come on, I wanna get there before flame brain gets there and puts a piece of hot coal on my chair again."

Juvia smiled at him, that was as bright as the sun. "Okay, Gray-sama!"

Fairy Academy was different, it was very unlike Phantom Academy, but it was very easy to get used to. The atmosphere was warmer, it was more free, and there was sunshine instead of the constant rain and gloom. Maybe this time, she'll be able to make friends and not hide from people like before.

Maybe this time, she'll be accepted.

* * *

**If you've enjoyed reading this one-shot of Innocence&Corruption, then please take a look at Step Forward if you have some time and review for this story if you have the time. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.  
**


	3. To Forgive

**Well, I finally updated this. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait and I hope that you enjoy. Today's oneshot will be focusing on Levy and Gajeel. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Hospitals... Frankly, they're boring places filled with white walls, strange and strong cleaning products that were used to prevent any bacteria from affecting the patients, and nothing fun to do. How could that sweet bluenette live if her friend didn't visit her practically every day to drop off a new set of books? She would get bored too easily since the magazines offered aren't anything interesting nor are they that long.

"Levy-chan, I got you some more books," the friendly blonde announced when she walked through the door with a pink haired boy carrying a pile of books. "And I brought some cake too."

"Thank you, Lu-chan!"Her smile was bright despite the fact that a good fraction of her rib cage, legs, and arms were still bandaged up. It had only been a few days since she got into that fight, actually it was more of a one-sided beat down. Even though Jet and Droy were with her, they still got pretty beat up.

"Levy, where can I put these?"

"Anywhere's fine. Thanks for coming to visit me."

"No problem, but are you going to eat that?" Natsu asked pointing to the tray of hospital food that was near Levy. Levy shook her head and told the boy to help himself. "Yosh, thanks for the food!"

"Hey Natsu!" Levy laughed, even though it made her ribs hurt a little. She couldn't wait to get back to school; she couldn't get enough of seeing her friends.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Stop making a bunch of noise!" Gray shouted. But Gray's making the most noise. "And why the heck are you eating someone else's food?" Natsu said something unintelligible because his mouth was filled with food. "Huh? What did you say? Speak more clearly flame obsessed idiot."

An anger mark appeared on Natsu's forehead. "What'd you say?"

"What do I need to repeat myself because you couldn't understand what I was talking about in the first place?"

"Hey Natsu, Gray, be quiet!" Erza demanded as she threw her schoolbag at them. Gray and Natsu were grumbling in a corner, throwing small pieces of lint and eraser chunks at each other, while Erza was calmly talking to Levy. "Levy, I brought you the notes from the last couple of classes, make sure that you look at them before you're ready to come back to school."

"T-Thanks, Erza…"

"No problem, it's a part of the student council president's duties. " Where is she looking?

Gray and Natsu went to get Jet and Droy, who were practically bandaged from head to toe to join them, since they must be bored in the hospital too. The 7 of them split the cake that Lucy brought and happily chatted with each other on events that were happening in school; Aquarius-sensei getting angry at random girls, the principal's husband coming for a visit, and how they were able to beat Phantom Academy in that all out school fight.

A knock was heard and all the students looked towards the door. "Master Makarov!"

"Hello," he greeted. "Jet, Droy, Levy, have you been doing well?"

"Yep, recovery's going well for all three of us," Levy answered.

"That's good to hear." A warm smile was placed on his face, the smile of a thankful parent, which suddenly disappeared. "Actually, I came here today because I needed to ask you something as the first victims of the incident." The air grew stuffy with formalities and bad memories. "You see, the distract board has already decided to disband Phantom as a school and the students should be transferred to Era Reformatory. However they want to know what you want to do with Gajeel Redfox."

"Isn't he going to Era Reform too?" Jet asked. It seemed like a suitable punishment, especially for the one who's injured them to this extent.

"That was the plan, but the First Master suggested that an even better punishment would be to transfer him to Fairy Academy for him to learn from his mistakes," Makarov explained. The First Master Mavis always tried to see the good in people; however she was absolutely cruel to those who were unkind to those who hurt her students, which makes it quite the paradox. "I have no idea why she suggested that, but she did say that it was your choice to decide if Gajeel Redfox goes to Era or if he goes to Fairy."

"What the heck?! Gramps, you actually agreed to that!"

"Gramps, you know what we had to do to get them to stop, why did you agreed?!"

"Well… it was hard to deny the request being in front of the entire distract council." And if he said no, then Mavis would have started crying and they would have all say yes to her decisions anyways.

"Damn it! How could someone like that be a part of Fairy Academy?" Anyone who hurts a member of the family becomes an enemy of the family. That's how it goes, that's the motto that the founder of Fairy Academy abided by. The students and staff of Fairy Academy are a big family, no matter what happens.

"Well it's still not set in stone yet. It's your choice, Droy, Jet, Levy. "

Jet and Droy looked at each other, then at Levy. Levy looked down. "We'll go with what Levy wants."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. We trust Levy."

"Then Levy, when you have reached a decision let me know soon. I must go do some business," he said excusing himself. One by one, people eventually began to leave her room, even Jet and Droy had to go back before the scary nurse comes in and drags them back, leaving Levy to herself.

She thought about the choice that she had to make, unable to focus on any of the books that Lucy had brought for her to enjoy. Shouldn't the obvious choice be to send him to Era? After what he did, he deserved it! Gajeel Redfox was nothing but cruel and hurtful! One look at her and her friends could tell anyone that. But…

Levy isn't completely clueless, she knows what kind of place Era Reformatory is. She's seen evidence of what happens to people who go there and what happens to them. Someone who goes to Era Reformatory is never the same again. As much as what Gajeel did was terrible and horrendous, did he really deserve to go in a place like that?

As she was weighing out her options, the door opened again to reveal a girl around the same age as her, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Excuse Juvia, but you are Levy McGarden-san, yes?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser," Juvia introduced. Seeing that Levy did not recognize her, she added, "Previously from Phantom Academy."

Levy gripped her own hand as strongly as she could to stop shaking. There was no reason for fear, there were people around who could now hear her scream, but she could handle Phantom again if she had too. "Why are you here?"

"Juvia is sorry for what Juvia and her friends did. Juvis knows that she has no right to come here, but when Juvia heard that Gajeel-kun's future lies with what you decide, Juvia wanted to do something." This girl was nicer than she had expected…

"What do you mean by that? And who did you hear this from?"

Juvia looked guilty, but still faced Levy. "Juvia heard it when Juvia's parents were enrolling her into Fairy Academy. But Juvia did not come for that. Juvia wants Levy-san to have Gajeel-kun come to Fairy Academy."

Levy was shocked. Did this girl go out with Gajeel or something? Why should she let that person who harmed her closest friends into her beloved school? "I don't see why I should."

Juvia bit her lip. "Juvia guessed that it was not going to be that easy, but… Gajeel-kun doesn't deserve it, at least not something like that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Era Reformatory is a prison. Everyone who goes there is put into a program that either gets them on the path of a military officer, or they grow up thinking that anything having to do with the arts or rebelling is wrong."

"What's wrong with that? He hurt my friends! His 'art' is making a scar on my stomach and breaking my friends' bones!"

"Juvia wants Levy-san to understand that Gajeel-kun isn't that bad of a person-"

"Juvia, mind your own business," a voice called out. In the doorway was the very person they were talking about. "Get home already, before your parents send you to another boarding school."

"But Gajeel-kun-"

Gajeel glared which made Juvia sigh and resign. "Very well. Juvia expects to hear something from Gajeel-kun tomorrow." When Juvia left the room leaving the bouquet of flowers, Levy grew scared, was he going to threaten her to let him get out of going to Era?

"Why the heck do you look so afraid Chibi? It's not like I can hurt you. There are at least 5 nurses with needles that are watching."

"Why are you here?" she asked, surprised that her voice was even.

He shrugged, not having an answer. "I don't care where the heck you send me. Do whatever you want. I deserve it. It's not like I've got much of a future ahead of me."

His eyes were shielding something that Levy couldn't see, was it hatred? Or was it something else? Something more fragile? "Why did you hurt us?"

"I don't know. To blow off some steam?" He wasn't looking at her, but out the window that showed the sky growing darker. He looked confused. He placed something besides her, it was the book that he had taken from her when he attacked her. "Sorry Shrimp."

In that instant, Levy could see something more. Not a bully, but someone who didn't know where he was going or what path he was going down. Maybe he just needed to be brought back on a different path, a path where he didn't harm anyone. Maybe he was kinder. Levy knew what she was going to do.

* * *

**If you've enjoyed reading this one-shot of Innocence&Corruption, then please take a look at Step Forward if you have some time and review for this story if you have the time.  
**


End file.
